


If the devil lost his fire (could he count on you for sparks)

by Sevi007



Series: The Devil's own luck [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, and like all the feels, the rest is fluff and smut, there's actually one important point being discussed in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007
Summary: Maybe it's because he's a man of his word... or maybe just because he would never be able to keep his hands off the amazing woman who loves him and who loves him in return. So when Sparda promised he would ravish her to repay her outmost care of him, he would see it done most thoroughly.And Eva was far from complaining about it
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Devil's own luck [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	If the devil lost his fire (could he count on you for sparks)

**Author's Note:**

> DIRECT SEQUEL TO "Here's what I will do (I will take care of you)" 
> 
> It's not absolutely necessary to have read the other one - it just explains when and why Sparda made that joking promise to ravish Eva, and how they ended up in bed together this fine morning. It's really not an integral part of that smut that will now follow here. =D 
> 
> (Second attempt to write smut, hope you guys like it! I had fun writing in any case) 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://sevi007.tumblr.com)

Eva was not, particularly, a deep sleeper, never had been.

It was not that she startled awake at the faintest sound or the first shy sunbeams tickling her face; it also did, however, not take a lot to wake her either. So when somewhere at the edge of her sub-consciousness she felt the tiniest whisper of touch skate along her skin, she sighed, slowly resurfacing into the world of waking, and mumbled something unintelligible.

Instantly, the nice stroking vanished from her skin, and she downright whined in protest, too drowsy to feel embarrassed by it or open her eyes to see _why_ the petting had stopped.

A hushed chuckle sounded somewhere above her and the mattress shifted to her side, indicating movement. The fingers returned, smoothing feather light up and down her arm again. Content with this turn of events, Eva turned towards the warm weight at her side and snuggled against it, murmuring a slurred “Don’ stop.”

Chuckles turned into full on laughter, still quiet but no less joyful for it. She liked the rumble of it against her cheek and smiled, nuzzling into the skin there to be as close as possible while she blinked one bleary eye open to look up at her partner. “Morning.”

Sparda gazed down at her with open affection warming his expression, hand skipping from her arm to her mused her to brush it away from her face tenderly. “Good morning.” His voice had the faintest scratch of sleep to it, but his gaze was bright and aware. Nothing about him spoke of waking up just now.

Eva hummed at him while she rolled over onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, biting back a yawn as she did. “Morning. Have you been awake for long?”

“A while.” He kept playing with her hair as he spoke; she wasn’t sure if he was even aware of doing it. “I slept longer than usual.”

The quiet admission put the worry which had begun to creep in to rest instantly; Eva sighed in relief. “Good. You deserved a good rest.”

His expression, impossibly, softened even further and a purr started up deep in his chest while he leant over her, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “You made sure I would get just that. I have not thanked you enough yet.”

“You don’t…” a yawn interrupted her and she shook her head, trying to get over it. “… don’t have to thank me for that.”

“Maybe so.” In one smooth motion, Sparda rolled over her, coming rest between her legs and arms bracketing her. A smile tugged at his lips when he leant in to touch the tip of his nose to hers, murmuring “Let me do it, anyway?”

Eva breathed out a laugh, reached with clumsy, sleep-heavy hands to card his hair out of his face and return the tiny touch. “Well, if you ask so nicely…”

The first kiss of the day was light and just this side of a near-miss. She was too uncoordinated for anything of finer quality, and he didn’t hurry her along or tried to deepen the contact. Quick pecks, lingering light drags of smiling lips over lips. When she had to break away for another little yawn and turned her face away, Sparda only chuckled and ducked, opting to scatter kisses light as butterfly wings along the length of her throat instead.

Accommodating his attentions by arching her neck Eva sighed, raising one hand to card loosely through the hair at the back of his head while kisses whispered against her skin and teeth nipped playfully every now and then. It was all so very nice; warm and comforting and safe, making her feel so relaxed and pliant she felt she could have slipped back into slumber once again if this kept up. Her eyelids fluttered closed on another hummed sigh…

A kiss brushed over her lips, gentle enough not to rouse her, yet getting her attention all the same. A hushed whisper followed, “Eva?”

“Mh, yes,” she tilted her head back in his head direction, blindly, to show she was listening.

“You can continue sleeping, if you desire…”

There was a _but_ in there, somewhere, and she huffed a laugh. As if she could sleep again, now, or would want to. “No, I’m awake. Go on.”

She could feel his smile, pressed against her cheek. “Do you remember what I promised you yesterday? Before we went to sleep.”

She blinked her eyes open again, sleepy mind trying to grasp whatever he could mean. His gaze hadn’t wavered, still so full of soft affection and yet… _yet_ , his pupils had narrowed to slits, a hint of _hunger_ there which Eva knew well enough to suck in a breath, her belly clenching involuntarily as a spike of heat shot through her.

It also helped to jog her memory. The promise resurfaced from the fog of sleep, clear as day, and the spike of heat repeated itself, more intense.

“Ah.” Her laugh was breathless with anticipation and the first hints of arousal. She stretched, half to rouse her heavy limbs, half to see his appreciative gaze sweep over her as she did. “Right. You promised me a ravishing.”

At her acknowledgment his eyes brightened further, brimming embers of blue. Still his touch stayed gentle and innocent, hand on her waist staying where it was, thumb circling softly there. “Would now be agreeable?”

“Again asking so nicely.” It was endearing and sweet of him, and entirely unnecessary on top of it. She matched his smirk, pulling a laugh from him - she could copy it pretty convincingly by now – and answered softly, “Yes, now would be good.”

He was still chuckling to himself when she pulled him down, or he leaned in – it was hard to tell at this point – and they met halfway in a kiss much deeper this time around, heated and thorough.

Locked together like that and unwilling to break apart, shedding their clothes made for a challenge, even few as there were. They tackled it together, wholeheartedly but not quite seriously. Fingers sometimes fumbling or intertwining, smiling into the kisses; at one point, Eva got stuck when trying to tug her nightgown over her head and spent a good minute laughing once freed, hair tousled and face red and tears of joy in her eyes, before Sparda kissed them away, kissed the giggles away too, and then they got all caught up in each other again and laughing was the last thing on their mind.

By the time their clothes had been discarded without a second look and there was only skin on skin, Eva was breathless with laughter and arousal and love. Flopped back against the mattress, she let her hands travel aimlessly over whatever bit of Sparda she could reach where he was bent over her, nuzzling into the valley between her breasts. The touch felt raspy, she noted with some surprise, unusually so. Curious fingers straying discovered the source of it along the line of her lover’s jaw in the form of stubble, at the same time his mouth closed over the tip of her breast and sucked and nipped, and she lost the thread of thought for a moment, gasping in utter delight as sparks shot straight to her core.

Sparda’s eyes laughed up at her before they closed slowly as he got lost in tending to her, smothering his own quiet moan against her skin. He worked her body as easily as he would have any weapon; played it to its fullest capacity like the finest instrument. Where his hands and mouth wandered, fire trailed over her skin without burning her. Each touch kicked up the heat pulling in her belly a notch, had her thighs rub together and her breath escape in hitching gasps, moans and murmurs of his name.

Her conscious mind resurfaced from the pleasure she had drowned in only once Sparda abandoned the ministrations to her chest in favour for venturing lower, only after placing a parting kiss to her breastbone. He came to rest against her belly for a moment, cheek rubbing the skin there gently while he paused to catch his own breath.

The gesture and rasp it brought had Eva’s mind stray to her last thought again, and she had to bite back a smile while she wondered. How would a beard suit him, when she had only ever seen him clean shaved or with the earliest hint of stubble on his cheek up until now? A pointless thought, maybe, entertaining as it was. He would never look anything but beautiful, not to her.

His tongue dipped into her belly button, making her squeak and laugh, not knowing if to arch into it or back away, caught between arousal and tickling. When she snapped her head up to stare at him, scandalized, Sparda smirked back at her, unapologetic. “I was starting to feel ignored, my lady.”

A snort left her before she could stop it. “No worries. I was thinking of you.”

“Well, I hope so,” his eyebrow ticked up when she snorted again. Resting his chin on her quivering belly he prodded, “Care to share?”

“Ever thought about growing a beard?” The long, slow blink sent her way in answer gave away his surprise. With anyone else she would have felt silly about getting derailed in such a moment. With him, she only smiled and reached to stroke her thumb over the light rasp of stubble which she had admired a moment ago.

Sparda breathed out a quiet _Ah_ as it clicked, laughter in his eyes. “Would you like it?”

“Well. You would look handsome either way.”

The creases around his eyes intensified. Dropping his head he rubbed his cheek against her belly, making her laugh once more because it was silly and endearing and actually tickled against her hypersensitive skin. “But would you _like_ it?”

The way his voice caressed the words, velvety and deep, turned the innocent question into something entirely indecent. Eva made a noise which was entirely too embarrassing and then had to laugh, raising one leg enough to shove at his shoulder. “Rogue! I’m _not_ going to answer that!”

Sparda was shaking laughter himself while he manoeuvred her leg, gently, back down to the mattress, pressing a kiss to the sensitive inside on the way there. “A shame. I will have to read between the lines now.”

Her groan wasn’t entirely serious; couldn’t be, not with the way he lingered to kiss her thighs and stroke them, or bent to drop a fluttering kiss to her kneecap, as well, making her giggle. “Dork.”

He pretended a frown at that and _bit_ the sensitive spot on her inner thigh, enough to have her gasp and bow and laugh, before he ventured up again. Up, up, _up_ , torturously slow while her breathing accelerated with every little inch and her legs fell apart easily to make room. It seemed like an eternity and no time at all had passed when he reached the crease where thigh met hip and pressed a kiss there.

She could feel him smile against her skin. It made her frown and lift her head to look down. “What?”

In answer, Sparda nuzzled against the same spot once more and made her twitch at the sensation it brought. His eyes were sparkling when he murmured. “Hmmmm. Wish I had that beard right now.”

Confusion turned to surprise, then amusement, and Eva threw her head back for an entirely different reason this time, laughing out loud. “Oh, you-…!”

It was all that she could get out; Sparda grinned up at her, wicked and delighted, before dipping his head down between her thighs. All her words, all her laughter, instantly went up in smoke and turned into a choked, half-shouted moan once his tongue pressed against her for the first time, wet and lingering and without a hint of tease.

There was no preamble, yet no rush either. Sparda set to his task with a flattering kind of single-minded focus; licking her open slowly but steadily, purring all the while, interspersed with appreciative little noises here and there. The vibrations caused by that absolutely did not help her sanity, but it felt so sinfully good, she happily would lose her mind, no questions asked. One of her hands slipped over her head and grabbed onto a pillow, crushing it in a death grip, while the other hand landed on the head between her thighs, wrapping strands of white around her fingers and tugging lightly while she arched against him with a happy moan.

Through half-lidded eyes, she got a glimpse of startling blue when Sparda gazed up at her – heat and laughter both glittering there – and never looked away again while he kept going. His hands slipped under her legs, easily lifting them over his shoulders without a pause, allowing him closer, deeper, tongue quick and agile when it slipped between her folds and flickered over her clit in turns. Each little move had her make noise, had her move restlessly on the sheets, head rolling side to side and snapping back because she did not want to look away if she could help it.

He took his time. It was almost _lazy,_ the way he worked her up, steady and languid in his ministrations while he pushed her higher and higher, the heat in her belly liquid and bubbling while she stretched and writhed and bucked enthusiastically under the gentle onslaught. Eva found she loved it; the slowness of it like warm honey matching the early morning light filtering through the curtains and the little bubble of peace they were in today. There was no rush; they did not have to hurry, could get lost in it completely.

And get lost she did, surrendering willingly while she pet Sparda’s hair shakily to show her appreciation. He purred in answer. One of his hands which had been gently stroking the inside of her thighs and her hips up until now followed to the spot where his mouth was devouring her, one finger teasing and stroking before pressing carefully into her.

Petting turned to tugging on his hair, maybe a bit too roughly, while Eva whimpered a high sound of warning, panting out his name when his talented tongue was joined by the dexterous finger, easily searching out every single sensitive place with deadly accuracy, as if the man had a damned map for it in his mind.

If Sparda had understood the warning, he didn’t seem intent on heeding it. He growled, licking quick little circles round her clit while he slipped a second finger in along with the first and crooked them up against her inner walls, and it was all too much; the heat in her belly boiled over, wave after wave crashing over her as Eva arched with a shout and tumbled over the edge, shuddering and shivering, guided through the overwhelming pleasure by the light little licks he bestowed over her folds still.

With the final shivers wracking her frame and gulping air into her lungs in big gasps, Eva felt it was alright to gingerly let go of the pillow she had twisted in her grip, and reached up to tug away the hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. Smiling down to Sparda who was still watching her, she wanted to ask him to come up to her, have him hold her.

But then his tongue flicked over her still sensitive clit, quick like lightning, sending all thoughts of words out of her mind as she _squawked_ , thighs spasming so hard they would have clenched tight around his head had he not held them open with his shoulders.

Meeting her wide-eyed gaze with a raised brow, Sparda licked the corner of his mouth and _smirked_ , the devil. “Hold onto something,” he rumbled, promise and threat wrapped into one.

All Eva could do, really, was mutter a breathless “ _Oh!”_ , both hands shooting out to do as she was told – in this case, burying all fingers back in his hair and holding tight. Just in time when he descended on her again, timing the light licks of his tongue with the thrusts of his fingers inside her. It sent liquid heat through her, lightning crackling up her spine – she was still overly sensitive after her first climax, and Sparda left her no quarter, no chance to take a break and recover, sending her soaring towards the finish line in record time once again. She was not even aware of the sounds ripped from her throats in the duration; only aware of _him_ , of the blood rushing in her ears and her toes curling tighter and tighter the closer she got, and-

Sparda hummed against her, long and rumbling and _happy,_ vibration traveling straight to her core _,_ and she shattered, vision turning white while she cried out, nearly bowing off the mattress. It went on and on and on, wave after glorious wave, until she was not sure if it had only been the one cresting peak or if she had tumbled straight from one into the next. Not that it mattered, or really registered to her, anyway.

By the time she slowly, sluggishly, became aware of her surroundings again, Eva felt boneless with pleasure, heavy and sated. She croaked out a happy little sound as she shifted – even the sheets had her sensitized skin break out in goose bumps – and blinked down towards the man responsible for her bliss with a dopey grin.

Sparda’s chin and mouth were glistening even in the dim light. He licked some of it off his lips, eyes hooded and burning while he smiled lazily at her. “More?”

Eva could only hiccup a laugh, breathless. He meant it, she knew, would keep going for as long as she let him. It was not what she wanted right now. “Come here.”

She could see the hints of it in the quirk of his smirk, the glittering of his eyes, how much he wanted to tease her about being as _here_ as he could get. Yet his own need seemed to win out; he moved up and over her in one fluid motion, covering the length of her body with his, propping himself up with his hands left and right of her.

The moment they pressed together, skin to skin, Eva sighed contently and reached up to link her arms around his neck, trying to shift closer when it was not even possible anymore. “ _Finally_.”

Laughter mixed into the purring. Sparda pressed a kiss to her shoulder, teeth whispering over skin. “Finally? I was not aware the last few minutes seemed so _horribly_ long to you, love.” 

“Hush, you,” she couldn’t even pretend to sound chiding; smiling too widely while she buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. She knew he could feel it. He laughed quietly at her, fingers carding through her hair as he tucked her closer to press a kiss to the top of her head. When Eva lifted her face to smile up at him, Sparda smiled back, lopsided and boyish, and leant in to kiss her; once, twice, lingering for more, and more, and more.

What started out as sweet and soft soon turned heated again soon enough, once she licked at his lips to taste herself, following it up with a nip of teeth. He growled and surged against her, his weight pressing her into the sheets in the best of ways, mouth returning the nip a hundredfold in return. One of his hands dipped between them and between her thighs, slipped into the wet heat there, swallowing her delighted noise in reaction. 

When Sparda broke away from her, he was panting, hair standing on end as if electrified and red dripping into the white of his eyes. He blinked, hard, and when he opened his eyes again with a deep breath they were back to blue, soft and heated still. His smile showed sharp teeth when he regarded her, voice ragged, “How? Like this, or…?”

The minute shift of his weight above her and the gentle roll of his hips against her, _just right_ to make her breath hitch, made it clear what he meant. Focusing on anything but the sweet heat and wonderful friction, Eva tried to think, weighing her options. Being on top was one of her favourites; it meant she would be the one set the pace, slow or fast, savouring the gentle rise of pleasure or chasing the peak with abandon, whatever she thought fit. It meant being able to watch Sparda beneath her, surrendering readily and willingly to her with his hands either loosely on her hips or clawing at the sheets, hearing him pant and growl her name, head thrown back and deaf and blind to anything else than the pleasure they could reach together. She knew he liked it too, getting lost like that, being unable to think and only able to feel.

The image of it alone, the memory of how it could be, made her shudder and close her eyes for a moment as sparks ran down her spine. It was tempting, so, so tempting.

And yet, this honey-slow morning seemed to call for something else entirely. The weight of him was pleasant; entangled limbs and shared breath so very nice. Mind made up, she wrapped her legs around him, ankles crossing over the small of his back, lips ghosting over his ear she murmured her answer, “Like this. Just like this.”

She could feel his full-body shudder all over where they were pressed together so tightly and laughed, happy and carefree and more than a little proud at being able to affect him so much. He growled playfully at her before snapping after her lips again, taking them in a soft kiss while he reached between down and held her hips still. Lost in the kiss, she was only aware of him lining up when he thrust forward in one smooth roll of his hips and buried himself to the hilt inside her. Her resulting mewl of pleasure was swallowed right down, her scrabbling hands finding purchase of the expanse of his shoulders and pulling him even closer.

Once Sparda was settled he pulled back from the kiss, pausing and holding near inhumanly still. Foreheads bumping gently together, breath mingling, he dropped a light kiss to the corner of her mouth, murmuring, “Good?”

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Eva corrected, smiling, she suspected, a bit dazedly up at him.

His next breath was a chuckle, only audible because they were so close together. “My line.”

He seemed hard pressed to form the words, breath ragged and arms quivering next to her head. The look on his face was the same mix of wonder and adoration he always wore when they were together like this, love softening the lust in his gaze. He leaned in, catching her mouth in a deep, slow kiss before she could say anything, the _I love you_ waiting on her tongue stolen away right by his.

They started to move as one, both longing too much to wait longer. It had them get the rhythm wrong at first; laughter creeping into the kiss before they broke apart, smiling at each other like loons. On the second try Eva let him set the rhythm, savouring it for a few thrusts before starting to meet him, join him. It was no different than dancing together, something they excelled at, and soon they were in synch, lips meeting for sloppy yet heartfelt kisses, hands stroking and holding wherever they could reach while they moved against each other.

Panting, Eva dropped her face to the crook of Sparda’s neck. She chased the fluttering of his pulse with her lips, the salt of his skin with her tongue, then settled under the edge of his jaw to nibble there, knowing how sensitive it was. There would be no marks. His body healed quickly enough that in mere minutes, there wouldn’t even be a red spot where her teeth had been. But _she_ knew where it should have been, and _he_ knew it as well, and that was all the reason she needed to give it her best shot.

And he rumbled out a groan when she bit lightly, playfully, his next thrust hitching just a little, coming a tad harder than before, making it all the sweeter.

“ _Eva_ ”

Her name came out strangled, pleased yet warning, and the tiny part of her not driven mindless with desire wondered what he was warning her of; that he would not be able to hold out longer if she did that? Or – and the thought saddened her instantly, taking some of the wonderful pleasure out of the moment – that his human face had begun to waver once again while he lost himself? She could feel and see it, of course she could, close together as they were; the heat simmering around him like summer air, the tingle of energy wherever they touched that electrified her nerves.

 _Either way is fine_ , she thought, blinking against the feelings hitting her like a wave. _It’s alright._

Pressing their foreheads together, Eva reached up, stroking up Sparda’s neck, a touch which sent sparks dancing over her nerve endings, and up into his hair, over his head, where embers were flickering in and out of existence. They landed on her skin, harmless as snowflakes.

They didn’t burn her. Of course not. He would never hurt her. 

It made her smile softly. _It’s alright. Just let go._

He didn’t react when she murmured his name the first time. She couldn’t blame him; it was easily mistaken as yet another gasped plea for faster, closer, _more._ She tried again, nudging his forehead with hers until he looked up and dragged his gaze back to hers, hooded eyes like fire, voice a growl. “Eva?”

“Next time,” she had to bite back a whimper at another languid thrust, eyes fluttering closed, yet soldiered on, “ _oh-…_ , n-next time, change for me?”

The meaning of it didn’t sink in right away; obvious in the way he kept his pace for one, two more heartbeats, all the while nuzzling against her cheek. When it did, finally, penetrate the fog of desire, he all but froze mid-motion, every muscle locking up and going entirely rigid.

It was near torture, stopping now of all times, when it was so _good_ and she was so very _close._ There really was no way she could have bitten back the disappointed little whine falling from her lips, hand shooting out grasp his biceps to anchor herself, to stop the first urge to raise her hips and coax him into moving again. Somehow, miraculously, she managed.

Panting quietly, Eva met his wide-eye gaze head on, their ragged breathing mixing in the minimal space between them. She forced herself to hold still and keep her expression as open as she could while Sparda’s eyes swept over her, taking her in.

It seemed like an eternity and seconds both before he seemingly found what he was looking for; stunned surprise melting into plain awe as he relaxed slowly above her and breathed out, “You _mean_ that.”

A multitude of answers flashed through her mind at that, ranging from fondness to outright offense he wouldn’t believe her. She ignored them all in favour of the one that seemed to encompass her feelings the best. Smiling, she unclenched her fingers from their death-grip on the sheets and reached for him, cupping his cheek with a trembling hand. Felt soft skin and starting stubble and the tell-tale electricity which he had so desperately tried to keep from her. _All of that,_ she thought with a heart too full, _I want **all** of that, silly._

“I _did_ say you’re handsome either way, remember?”

A punched-out laugh left his lips, the wide-eyed look on his face softening as he grinned down at her. Leaning into her hands, Sparda closed his eyes for a moment, simply breathing, before muttering with a shake of his head, “You did, didn’t you.”

“Mhmmm,” swiping her thumb along the crest of his cheekbone, Eva clucked her tongue at him, smiling ever wider. “You need to listen to me when I say things like that.”

“Obviously.” A kiss to her palm, to the inside of her wrist. Then he gently cradled her hand in his and pressed it back down next to her head. He paused over her to only look for a second, before he shook his head again, tone hushed reverence as he spoke. “You’re a marvel.” 

He meant it; the way he said it, _stated_ _it_ , would have made that much obvious, had the sheer love in his eyes not already done the same. It made her splutter briefly, the sheer honesty of it, and blush as well _._ Which was entirely ridiculous, considering the position they were in right now, but she couldn’t help it. Sparda laughed freely at her, quiet and soft, and allowed himself to sink back down onto her fully, effectively pressing her into the soft mattress beneath and leaving her no way to escape when he repeated, “A _marvel_ , Eva.”

She wanted to cover up her blush somehow, but his hand had hers trapped still, and he bodily kept her from turning away in any capacity. So she simply huffed at him, cheeks burning. “It’s really… it’s not like I did something _spectacular_ , right now.”

“I disagree,” his smile sharpened into a smirk when she huffed again. A sense of premonition had her shudder at the sight of it. _Sensing_ turned into _knowing_ when his voice dropped to rumbling growl, the heated whisper spoken right above her lips, “And if you do not believe my words, I will have to show you how much I appreciate what you do for me, love.”

There was no fighting the shiver of excitement at that. He had a very _physical_ way of showing, usually claiming how words would fail him if he tried it. And while she disagreed with him in that point – she thought him a right silver-tongue – she _certainly_ did not mind his more physical approach at all. She was nodding almost immediately, unabashed in her eagerness, making him laugh quietly.

When he pushed himself back up onto one elbow, she had a hard time resisting the urge to pull him back down, but he didn’t go far at all. The soft smirk stayed on his face, eyes never leaving hers, while he started moving again, slow rocking motions of his hips which gradually picked up and become deeper, smoother. The arousal which had ebbed somewhat during the short talk flared back up in Eva like wildfire and she gasped happily, hips already moving unconsciously under his weight as best as they could to meet his movements.

“Good?” Sparda muttered, purr and rasp both in his voice. He never missed a beat, taking in ever twitch and flicker of hers with sharp eyes. One hand slithered between their bodies and found her clit with deadly accuracy, flicking and pressing lightly to the timing of his thrusts, making her moan out his name. He squeezed her hand where their fingers were still linked together gently. “That’s it, Eva. You’re always so kind, so full of fire. Always so good to me. Let me be good for you, as well.”

“You…” _always are,_ she meant to say. Honestly, she did; yet her tongue cooperated with her even less than her thought, the only noises torn from her whimpers and sighs and moans when he tilted his hips on the next languid thrust, somehow hitting deeper, better, dead-on on that one sensitive bundle of nerves inside. All really left to do for Eva was grip tightly onto his hand until her knuckles turned white and move with him, hoping her body would be enough to tell him what she couldn’t put into words right now.

And maybe it was, for Sparda let out a growling moan, almost folding over her in a shudder and pressed his face against her temple. Nuzzling there, fingers still flicking and playing between her legs, never stopping rocking into her, he sighed and whispered, “Let me make you feel good, Eva. Please?”

Somehow, this was the little nudge she needed – the gentleness and affection, the hopeful and sincere tone to his voice. The heated pressure which had been building inside her snapped and she cried out, everything falling away. She was still faintly aware of Sparda riding it out with her, never once stopping while he murmured lovingly to her, anchoring her while she quaked under and around him.

Once she sagged down onto the mattress, feeling boneless and sweaty and _good,_ Eva blinked up blearily to Sparda. He looked back at her with adoration, face flushed and smile wide pleased. Only the tremor of his arms and the twitch in his jaw giving away how much control it took him to not move more, to wait for her.

A wave of determination, nearly as sharp as the pleasure only seconds before, crashed into Eva. It was the one thing that made her jelly-like limbs move as fast as they did when she pushed up, free hand shooting out to grab onto Sparda’s neck and pull him in. She got an impression of the perplexed uptick of his eyebrow, the flutter of eyelashes as he apparently prepared for a kiss - before she tilted her head and bit down onto the spot right beneath his jaw. _Hard_.

The surprised shout which ripped out of him was a snarling, animalistic thing. His hips thrust forward in short little movements, much stronger and less elegantly as before, the hand in hers grapping tightly as he shuddered and bucked and smothered a moan in her hair while following her, finally, over the edge.

Sensitive as she still was, it nearly pulled Eva under again, as well; she did not mind when it didn’t, was more than happy enough to simply stroke over Sparda’s hair with her free hand, kissing the abused spot on his throat gently while she met the last few thrusts before he fell still, still shuddering and panting into her hair.

The sound of their panting breaths was the only sound in the room for quite a while, both of them returning slowly to awareness again, basking in the afterglow. Before he went completely lax above her and threatened to crush her, Sparda moved with a huff, rolling over onto his back heavily while pulling her with and atop of him. Eva sprawled over the expanse of his chest readily, one of his arms thrown over her waist, humming happily while she snuggled into his embrace.

She was stretching through the last of the tingles of afterglow when she felt his chest vibrate under her with more than purr. With a raised eyebrow, she rolled enough to prop his chin up onto his chest, blinking up at his grinning face. “Mh?”

“There’s that fire I meant.” Sparda’s smile was lopsided and delighted, fingers of his other hand running over a fading red spot beneath his jaw that looked like the mark of-… _oh._

Eva pulled a face before snorting, worry and amusement swirling through her. She tried to push up but he held her close fast, and she gave up, reaching out instead to cover his hand with hers. “It doesn’t _hurt_ , right?”

“It’s what I get for playing with fire.”

“Sparda, I mean it!” She couldn’t help but laugh, though, when he shrugged as if to say _What do you do. “_ I never meant to-…”

He interrupted her gently, not unkind but firm. “ _Eva_. If that is the worst kind of burns I will get from you,” his smile widened even as he waggled his eyebrows meaningfully, playfully, making her snort helplessly, “You can burn me some more anytime.”

“Alright, fine, suit yourself,” she huffed at his antics, sticking her tongue out at him even through her grin when he looked unrepentant.

Then she softened, relocating her hand from his jaw to his cheek, heart melting when he leaned into it without missing a bit. She didn’t quite dare raise her voice, continued in a whisper, “You didn’t agree to, uh, _next time_ , just for my sake, right?”

A flash of a grin was quickly hid in her palm, and she pulled another face – yes, maybe that was not the most elegant way to phrase it – but before she could point that out, Sparda shook his head slowly, voice just as soft as hers, “No, Eva.”

“Oh,” something eased inside her chest, and Eva breathed a little bite more freely, laughing quietly. “Oh, _good._ I did not want you to feel obligated, or…”

“Or?”

“Well. Uncomfortable.”

Sparda’s eyes softened to a near impossible degree and he sat up, letting her slip into his lap so he could wrap both his arms around her and pull her into his embrace, forehead resting against hers. “Eva. Love, the only thing which could me make uncomfortable is _you_ being uncomfortable _.”_

_Oh well if that’s all…_

“Silly, dear man,” shaking her head, Eva stroked his cheek, holding his gaze with a smile. “You never make me uncomfortable. You only make the most comfortable I’ve ever been.”

Nudging his nose with hers, she added, “Even with horns and all, I bet.”

Sparda burst out laughing at that, almost toppling them backwards when he threw his head back in open mirth. She laughed with him, holding on while he shook in joy, until he gasped for breath and managed out, “I’m sure we will figure out a way, yes... On one condition.”

A jittery, cold feeling of worry travelled through her while she pulled back to look at him, confused. Second thoughts already, or… “What?”

All her worry dissipated when he grinned back at her, eyes starting to burn again like smouldering embers, voice a rumbling promise, “We’re not counting the shower we’re about to take as _next time_. I would never comfortably fit in there when changed.”

 _“Oh!”_ With a snorted laughter, breathless not least because of the heat already flickering back to life in her belly, Eva aimed a slap over his head. “You had me worried for a second, you!”

“Got you,” Sparda purred, pleased, and leaned in to steal a long, slow kiss before she could chid him further. She found she didn’t mind too much; melting into him happily without missing a beat.

After what seemed like a pleasant little eternity Sparda pulled back, and before Eva got her bearings back fully, he had already moved with her in his arms, hoisting her up higher with ease while he stood and stretched. “Now then...”

With a squeal of laughter, Eva held onto him tighter, giggling breathlessly. “Please remember I have only human stamina, alright? I won’t be able to keep up with you!”

He stopped near abruptly on his way to the door, letting her slip down in his grip until they were on eyelevel again, searching for her gaze. Once they met and caught, he smiled, murmuring, “No worries. I will take care of you.”

All breath left her in a rush, warmth flooding her which had nothing to do with desire. With a smile of her own, Eva kissed him softly, quickly, before murmuring against his lips, “I know you will, dear.”

Their shared smiles said everything they needed to; there was not even the need to declare their love for each other again out loud, when it was written all over their faces. Another slow, light kiss, then another. Another. Another. One longer than the other, deeper, more.

They were out the door already when Sparda broke away from what seemed one kiss instead of a series of it, and muttered, “Eva?”

“Mmmmh?” She was busy nibbling at his earlobe – he shivered so nicely when she did that – but indicated absentmindedly that she was listening, anyway.

His smile was carefree and cheeky even through the heat in his eyes. “Burn me some more.”

Her laughed agreement trailed after them even long after the bathroom door had fallen shut with a resolute _Bang_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Title is taken from Bonnie Tyler's "Ravishing" - and does not have any particularly deep meaning, I was just looking for something that had ravishing in its text XD And I liked how it fit
> 
> * I'm still a bit struggling wiht Smut in general but I take it as a challenge, to see if I can do it, if I can get BETTER at it. This one seemed easier than my first try at it, and I liked it more when rereading. The ultimate verdict is up to you readers, though. ;) Don't hesitate to tell me how I did! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
